One Night On Grey's Cock
by MrsBahamaMama
Summary: After a stressful day at work, Christian finds an unexpected release.


„WHAT THE FUCK? Am I surrounded with bumbling idiots?" I scream and run my hands through my hair. I think, Taylor went the wrong way and drove me to kindergarten. Not only aren't they doing their jobs properly, they prevent me from doing mine at all. I don't know why, but today I have to attend every fucking meeting held at GEH. Everywhere there are big fails and nobody is able to solve the problems, but me. I will be bald in no time, if the inability holds on. So today I try to limit the losses and make some millions by the way. At five PM it's obvious, that it's too much, even for a genius like me. I sit in my office, looking through the floor-to-ceiling windows, and think of a stress release.

The contract of my last sub was cancelled three months ago and I really need a new sub ASAP. I contact Elena via email and snap at her. I should really kick her ass, but I fear that she would like it. Fucking hag. After a phone call with Claude, I'm fuming. He isn't in Seattle, so there is no chance to kick his ass today. Fuck. My cell beeps and I look at it. Ros forwarded me an email referring to the shipyard in Dafur. I look out of the window. Maybe some hours on my boat could save my day. I take my phone and call Mac. He explains, that the weather isn't appropriate for a trip. Fucking Monday, I hate Mondays. I fear that nothing can save my day now, so I tell him to go home and take the evening off. At least, I will spend some cozy time on the boat by myself. I pack my things, call Taylor to get the car and make my way to the elevator.

After a one hour drive, I leave the car at the harbor and go to my boat. The Grace is one of my favorite toys along with Charlie Tango. As I approach the boat, I feel that something isn't right. I take a closer look and recognize that there is a dim light. I curse under my breath. I'm in no mood to face people anymore today, so I get in the right mood to bite Macs head off. I don't like it when somebody doesn't do as he was told.

I open the door and stop dead in my tracks. There are like hundreds of candles lit up and there's a smell, a good smell. I go to the kitchen and see a dinner ready. Mmmhhh, actually I'm starving. I take a bite from the lasagna and it feels like heaven. It's so fucking delicious, that I eat it right out of the casserole, don't bothering to take a plate. While eating, I turn around and see a shoe on the floor, a heel. I place the fork on the kitchen counter and go there to pick it up. What does that mean? There, there is the second shoe. I pick this one up too and look around. There is a belt. Slowly but surely I think there is a woman in here waiting for someone. For me? The trail of clothes lead to the master bedroom. A blouse, a skirt, a scarf, stockings, a bra and panties. In no time I stand in front of the door of the bedroom. There's an envelope fixed on the door. I take it and open it. There's a little note written. It says: „Sweetheart, this night is for you. I trust you with my body and soul and am at your mercy. XOXO"

My cock twitches and comes to life. I'm anxious, what's behind this door. Obviously, there's somebody else expected, but fuck it, that's hot, and if this woman is somewhere near my type, I'll take whats mine. This boat is mine and all stuff in it too, period. I open slowly but eagerly the door and hell yeah, I like what I see. On the king size bed, there lies a girl, a fucking brunette, petite frame, pale skin, absofuckinglutely my type. She's blindfolded and naked, hands shackled on the headboard and a fucking gag in her mouth. I look around and discover some toys. They are not as qualitative as mine, but it will do. There's quite a lovely selection. Riding crop, flogger, paddle, cane, spreader bar, rope, vibrators and massage oil. I take some things and go to the bed. Only now I realize, she has plugs in her ears and there is an ipod behind her head. I lay the toys on the bed and go to the en suite bathroom. I strip down and take a quick shower. Afterwards‚ I step out, rub my body dry and open a drawer. There are some condoms. I take four of them, you never know, and go to the girl. You can see that she's nervous and tense. The implication is that she's obvious new to this, so I should go easy on her. That's no problem for me.

I kneel at her feet and stroke her all the way from her feet to her hands and back to her feet. She shivers and moans a little bit through the gag. I smile. That's just the beginning, Miss Jane Doe. She's absolute perfection. Her skin is so soft, I can't help, I have to do it again, so I roam over her body one more time. Who is that girl and where did she hide the last twelve years of my sexual activities? Why am I this exited? I don't know her or was even in her. I bend down and lick my way to her right nipple. I lick and suck and even bite it a little bit, while I pinch the other. She arches her back and draws up her legs. Her knees press against my hip. No, that's not how it works. So the spreader bar it is and I shackle her feet to it. Good. I'm in charge here. I resume my action on her nipples and her moaning grows. Taking the massage oil and spreading it on her body, I slowly start a sensual massage. Fuck. When I'm so fascinated by her skin, how will it be to be inside of her pussy. I start the massage at the hands and work downwards. My hands stroke, rub, squeeze and pinch her body lightly. After a few minutes, I arrive at her feet. Shit. I could become a foot fetishist. Her feet are perfect. Now her whole body shimmers in the candle light and I can't wait any longer.

So I sit between her thighs and rub her clit. Her body starts and her head wriggles in ecstasy. So responsive. My fingers are tracing up and down her folds and one finger glides inside her core. She's dripping wet and I have to taste her. So I take my finger in my mouth. Mmmmhhh, so tasty. Putting my finger in her vagina again, I start to move my finger. I lower my head and hell yeah, I lick and suck her clit. After a couple of minutes, a second finger finds his way to the other and her walls are beginning to clench. I increase the pressure and she screams. The scream is muffled by the gag. I fucking love that sound.

I give her a minute or two to come down from her high and pump my dick. Taking a condom and rolling it down, I place my cock at her entrance and close my eyes. I do something that's not exactly my style and enter her wet core pleasurably slow, inch per inch. Oh how a sweet torture this is for me. When I'm inside, she screams even louder than before and I have troubles not to cum instantly, so I hold still to give her time to adjust. After a while, she relaxes and starts grinding, so I start pounding into her. Oh what a fucking joy. I feel my frustration melting. Not only my frustrations, but also my power of endurance. Quickening the pace, she cums for the second time and I let lose and cum with such power, I have troubles to breath and I think I see stars. Wow, what a ride. I pull out of her and stand up, remove the condom and throw it in the bin. Standing beside the bed I look at her. She struggles also to breathe and she looks a bit exhausted. No, no, no, don't think that I'm nearly done. Only her sight let my cockaconda stand on standby. I think, I'm ready for round two. And this time it will be a more decent BDSM scene, considering the first one was almost vanilla.

I go to the bed, turn her around and help her up so she's on all four and spank her ass with my bare hand. She starts groaning again. So I take the riding crop and work on her body. Here and there and everywhere I hit her with the crop and her body turns pink. Oh how I love this shade. I take the vibrator, turn it on and slowly insert it in her vagina. She increases the pressure of her fists till her knuckles turn white. Yeah. It's intense. I slowly move the vibrator in and out of her and she moans and groans. After a few moments, I stand up and go to her head, remove the gag and hold my dick to her mouth. Obedient she opens these damn sinful lips and wraps them around it. She takes all in. Wow, she has no gag reflex at all. I pump and pump and she licks and sucks my dick and I can't hold it anymore and pour all my juices in her mouth … and she swallows every single drop. After coming down from the second mind blowing orgasm I put the gag on her and turn to her behind. Taking the paddle I hit her thighs ten times. Then I drop the paddle and take the vibrator out of her. I put on a condom and slam right into her at a fast pace. I fuck her senseless and she clenches around my penis and only after a couple of thrusts she cums fiercly. That drives me over the edge and I explode inside of her. She collapses on the bed and lays there nearly unconscious. Yeah. Take that, pussy.

Pulling out of her, I am beyond satisfied how the day did work out and so I stand up and go to the bathroom to take a well deserved hot shower. After the shower, I dress myself and go to the bedroom. I take the toys and lay them in the bathroom sink. I go to the girl and take off the gag, remove the shackles, the spreader bar and the blindfold and stop the music on the ipod. She lays there, in a fetal position, her cheeks have a healthy glow and damn, she's really beautiful. I should leave her a business card, she was really a great fuck. I lay her straight on her belly and Oooopsie, there's a bit of blood on the sheet. I think, I was a bit rough. Rubbing some arnica cream on her pink body, I enjoy her skin one last time. After that, I put a pillow under her head and tuck her in a blanket. I kiss her forehead and make my way out of the room and close the door.

Mmmhhh, that fucking good smell is divine and lets my stomach growl. I go to the kitchen and take another portion of lasagna. I heat it up in the microwave and eat it and relish a glass of wine. My, oh my, the lasagna is as good as her pussy. Whoever this girl is, she just made my day. I call Taylor to pick me up and deplane.

I make my way to my car and look back at the boat. I will have lots of good memories the next time, I'll come here.


End file.
